Healing
by epicwinston
Summary: Patroklos X Natsu Set after Riverside and before Soon to be parents. Small lemon. Read the story plz


DC: Don't own Soul Calibur.  
AN: Just another Pat X Nat lemon.  
I'm gonna try to make it smexy baby!

A cold and dark night draped the town of Prague. Patroklos was alone at his table.  
Ever since that night he and Natsu made love in the forest, things were rather quiet. The next day Patroklos and Maxi's team would visit Ivy in her private lair. 'Soon it will be over.' Patroklos said to himself as he buried his head into his hands.

Those memories ran in his mind again. The blood that covered him.  
He thought it was the malfested, evil scum who needed to die.  
However it was the blood of normal people, those who were not evil.  
His Sister turning, twisted in front of his eyes. Her eyes turned blood red with the power of Soul Edge. Slowly tears escaped his face. There was blood on his hands.  
A chance of redemption layed in front of him. He would wield Soul Calibur and save his Sister, or die trying.

He heard a voice say his name from the door. The Greek hero quickly rubbed his eyes.  
Natsu was there with a look of concern on her face. Her hip armor was off as well as her sandals. The tied up hair she had was loose and down to her hands.  
'What's the matter?' she asked as she walked up to him.

Patroklos lifted a hand to his face. He felt pale and ran to the window.  
He puked out of the window. A hand on his back made him feel at ease.  
Slowly he shut the window and got a hug from Natsu.  
'I'd kiss you to make you feel better. But I think I would taste your dinner.'  
Natsu said this as she buried her head in Patroklos's chest.

Patroklos began to relax after that. He drank some water to make himself feel better.  
Natsu draped her left arm over his neck gently. Patroklos began to tell Natsu about his tears.  
'Those people I killed...They were not evil...I...was blinded by revenge.  
My Sister...She turned becasue of Soul Edge...And I just ran from it.'

Natsu was silent. She knew that if she said a thing then Patroklos would be silent once again.  
Slowly she moved behind him and rubbed her face into his neck.  
Her arms went around his waist and her hands connected.  
'What's she doing? Her hands are near my...' Patroklos inner self said.

Slowly, the Greek man turned his head to the right.  
Natsu looked at him with love and sadness in her eyes.  
She muttered his name as she went in for a kiss.  
Patroklos's eyes went wide. He was taken aback by this,  
however he slowly responded to Natsu by putting his arms around the ninja girl's neck.  
They fell to the bed in silence. They looked into each other's eyes with deep understanding.  
For a small while they were quiet, until Natsu said to Patroklos 'You are not the only one who has had a hard life. The other ninja's tried to kill me often.  
If Taki did not look after me, I might not be here today.'

Patroklos gulped hard, the tiredness on his eyes showed.  
'I just wonder if there's a light at the end of the road Natsu.'

Natsu cupped Patroklos's head with her hands.  
'Patroklos listen to me. I don't know what will happen at the end of all this.  
So I just want to enjoy the here and now. With you Patroklos.'  
Natsu said this as she stared deeply into the Greek hero's eyes.

They were quiet as they removed thier outfits.  
As soon as they were in thier birthday suits they embraced in passion. Natsu's hair was untied and Patroklos buried his head in the strawberry blonde hair of his love.  
All the while he planted small kisses to her neck.  
She moaned at this and held onto Patroklos tight.  
They fell to the bed with a soft thud. Thier eyes never strayed from each other.

That is until Natsu grabbed Patroklos's head and pushed it into her ample chest.  
He licked her breasts with excitement. He never really knew love like this before.  
His Mother died before he was able to really know her. His Father passed on when he was in his mid-teens. He took comfort in killing the malfested. Little did he know that he was aiding Soul Edge all along. His Sister turned evil in front of his very eyes.  
But now, all of that was not in his mind. The only thing he focused on was his love, Natsu.  
Natsu looked at the ceiling and panted at a fast rate. With Patroklos it just seemed so natural.

The ninja girl entered a lip lock with Patroklos. At the same time he entered his rod right into her sweet spot. It was pure bliss. Patroklos ran his hands along the smooth curves of his dear Natsu.  
'Faster...More Patroklos!' Natsu had to cry this out. The speed of thier love making went up and sweat went along thier bodies.

At last they reached thier climax. Both of them gazed at the ceiling with stars flying around them.  
Panting, Natsu went into one deep kiss with Patroklos. She muttered 'I love you.' before she fell to sleep.  
Patroklos put his head above Natsu's and gazed at the moon. He would save his Sister and come back alive for Natsu.

This he swore.

The end

That's that. Sry I've not been updating Soon to be parents.  
I was too busy with my Skullgirls fanfic.  
But fear not. I will finish Soon to be parents.  
That I promise. 


End file.
